Tutor Twilight
by sakuralilian
Summary: What if Tsuna was kidnapped when he was 6 months old? What if Kurasaki's found and adopted Tsuna named him Ichigo. What happens if Ichigo never loses his power after defeating Aizen but is wanted by the Shinigami. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Tutor Twilight

Rated: T-M

Pairing: Undecided (Poll on the author page)

Summary: What if Tsuna was kidnapped when he was 6 months old? What if Kurasaki's found and adopted Tsuna named him Ichigo. What happens if Ichigo never loses his power after defeating Aizen but is wanted by the Shinigami. Read and find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn; this is purely fan-fiction

Warnings: MALE/MALE - Slash. Adult Situations, darkish type themes, blood, language

Prologue

* * *

**Human World after Ichigo defeats Aizen by doubling the power of Zangetsu and accepting his hollow completely. **

There was a time when Ichigo remembered that there were people relaying on him. That he held his innocence and didn't go through torture and betrayal.

Ichigo was thankful to Urahara who protected him after he killed Aizen. The Central 46 wanted his powers both hollow and shinigami powers sealed. He was to be left in the human world where everyone he knew either hated him or died during the war.

His sisters were in the care of Kukaku Shiba, and his father was in the fourth division being healed after Aizen had stabbed him through the gut.

Between his friends, Orihime stopped talking after witness the deaths of several shinigami and humans alike at the hand of Aizen. Tatsuki blamed Ichigo for Orihime's condition and refused to even see him at all. Uryu on the other hand became like a brother to him especially after their fathers told them about Misaki Ichigo's mother, who was Ryuken Uryu's father adopted sister. He was at Ishida's safe house since the Quincy didn't trust the Shinigami's at all. Keigo and Masahiro were still his friends but he couldn't go to school in case the shinigami assassin scouts that are now after him.

Even though Urahara protected him, and safely delivered him to, the Captain Commander Nashimura never stopped sending forces to either seal his powers or imprison him for life.

Yamamoto Genryusai was killed by Aizen in the beginning of the war; Kyoraku took over but now after the war has been concluded the Central 46 put a puppet in the place of Captain Commander stating Kyoraku's rather laidback and flamboyant behavior.

Uryu enters the room, "According to Ryuken you should be healed by now. What are you planning now Ichigo, how long are you going to pretend to be injured "

"I don't know, but could you please get Ryuken Jii-san here? I need to tell you both something, which might change your opinion of me." Ichigo stated with grim look.

In couple of minutes both Uryu and Ryuken sit down across Ichigo.

Ichigo starts "Thank you Jii-san for healing me, I have something to tell you both but before I start please don't interrupt me I might not be able to finish otherwise."

Both Uryu and Ryuken nod at that wondering what might be troubling the teen.

"I know Oyaji never really told you anything, even after Okaa-san was killed, I know it is my fault that now even Karin and Yuzu are in soul society. If I hadn't become a Shinigami and Aizen never took interest in me no one would have to die."

Uryu was about to interept when Ryuken held his sholder tightly as if to stop him.

"I know you would say it is not my fault but it is, if okaa-san had never found or adopt me they would all be alive." Ichigo said in a complete suicidal manner.

Before Ichigo could start the thought again, Ryuken gets up and slaps Ichigo on the face.

"Ichigo when they found you, they brought you to me, Misaki was so happy. I think I never saw her happy till she had you in her lap." Ryuken said with actual emotions.

"If Misaki ever had to pick favorite child, I would say she would always pick you so never say that if you were never adopted by Shiba and Misaki it would have been better."

"Including us actually hating you, let me tell you, your mother was adopted so I would be a hypocrate to hate you.

"You completed their family, you started family. Do I make myself clear, you are a Kurasaki understood?"

"Yes Jii-san arigato" Ichigo said with a similar scowl but a small smile. "Uryu?"

"Don't even think it Ichigo; you are my brother whether adopted, cousin, hollow, shinigami clear?" Uryu said pushing up his glasses.

"So what are you planning on doing now? Since you can't go back to school as Shinigami are watching it?"

"I was going to look for my biological parents I told Oyaji that I would after graduating but since that is on hold I should I try finding them. And maybe I can finish school at the place they are while observing them." Ichigo wondered out loud.

He asked the same question inside to Zangetsu and KuroRyu (Ichigo's hollow)

Ryuken and Uryu shared a glance "I will stay here in Karakura and try and keep an eye on Shinigami activity."

Zangetsu said "We will go where you want Ichigo; it has been raining hard since you woke."

Ryuken said "I will do the research find out who was missing a 4-8 month child when you were found, if someone put in the report or what happened. I also have your blood so doing a DNA test should be simple if I find prospective people. Don't get your hopes up but I will find them if they are still alive."

That said Ryuken leaves to do the research. Uryu smiles and says "Father will find them I am sure. Sleep I will bring some books tomorrow morning so that your brain doesn't rot."

* * *

A/N: Please let me know if I should continue. And if I plan on continuing I would like a beta since I make a lot of mistakes and any constructive criticism is welcome. But please don't just say it is bad and not explain.

Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Tutor Twilight

Rated: T-M

Pairing: Undecided (Poll on the author page)

Summary: What if Tsuna was kidnapped when he was 6 months old? What if Kurasaki's found and adopted Tsuna named him Ichigo. What happens if Ichigo never loses his power after defeating Aizen but is wanted by the Shinigami. Read and find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn; this is purely fan-fiction

Warnings: MALE/MALE - Slash. Adult Situations, darkish type themes, blood, language

* * *

Chapter 1

**Two weeks later**

Ryuken signs "I don't get why Kurasaki never went and looked for who was missing a child, since around the time you were found on the bank there was only one new born that went missing from a family in Namimori."

"Ichigo are you certain you want to know?" Ryuken asked in his I don't care but have to ask face.

"Yes Jii-san I…. I talked with Oyaji and he knew that I was going to look for them, at least go there and ask why they abandoned me." Ichigo said in a completely serious form.

"Fine, the Sawada family in Namimori had a child and in six months lost the said boy. The only thing is they never really reported the child missing or dead. So I looked deeper, the child had orange redish hair, and same eye color as you Ichigo."

"I also contacted the hospital that the child was born at and requested they send any tissue and blood sample they might have in storage for research purposes. All concluded that you were that child so what would you like to do next?" Ryuken asked as though he already knew the answer.

"Jii-san could you please enroll me at Namimori high and under Ichigo Shiba's name, until I find out what really happened with the Sawada's. "

**One week later**

Ichigo is walking down the street to Namimori High, his usual scowl in place.

Entering the school he zooms into Hibari due the aura that Hibari portrays and thinks to himself _Yikes another Zaraki, what is this school really up to…_

He walks up to Hibari without being afraid and asks "Could you please point to the Principal's office I am new student here." Pretending like he is not really affected or feels the killer aura increase around Hibari. But instead of taking out his trademark tofas, Hibari just points to the principal's office, "Thank you" Ichigo says and leaves thinking _So he was not like Zaraki or I would be fighting him oh well _

Hibari on the other hand was shocked that someone could actually ignore his aura and talk to him like a real person.

Ichigo walked towards the classroom 2B as he contemplated what he needs to do next

**Flash Back**

Ryuken, Ichigo went to Namimori, while Uryu made sure that the Shinigami's attention was on him and the others.

Ryuken asked "Would you like me to come with you when you go see The Sawada's I couldn't find much about Iiemtsu Sawada but Nana Sawada still lives in Namimori, close to the High School."

Ichigo replayed "That's okay; I am going to go see if they abandoned me or if I was taken forcefully after school tomorrow. Today I just want to get to know the town where from now I will be spending my days till I go aboard for college. Jii-san I have decided I will be going to be a doctor for Oyaji's sake, also to thank you Jii-san."

"Thank you for everything Jii-san."

Ryuken gave a half smile "You are just like Misaki, fine I will leave for now, but please do contact me or Uryu should need anything. Also keep Mod soul close just in case I don't want to see you dead anytime soon." Since Ichigo destroyed his Substitute badge so Shinigami couldn't track him through it.

"He is here packed in one of the boxes since I couldn't or didn't want to hear him whine for the last month."

**Back to school**

Ichigo enters the class; Nezu Sensei introduces him as Shiba Ichigo transferring in.

"Quite everyone, we have a transfer today his name is Shiba Ichigo." Nezu says out to the class.

Ichigo enters and introduces himself with same scowl that warns others to stay as far as possible.

"As for seat, please sit behind Kurokawa, Kurokawa raise your hand." Nezu asked.

"Oh another monkey..." Kurokawa said while raising her hand.

"Really I have never been called monkey before" Ichigo says softly while passing her desk.

Kurokawa blushes but doesn't respond.

The class continued and it seemed that Nezu had something against Ichigo since morning every question was pointed to Ichigo. Class surprised that Ichigo was able to answer every single one with an angry scowl.

During lunch some girls tried to talk to him, but he scowled and they all went away except for Kurokawa and Sasagwa. Who both apparently were not scared of his scowl at all.

After class, he stopped Kurokawa "Kurokawa, do you know where the Sawada house is by any chance?"

Kurokawa shocked that Shiba actually talked she said "Yea it's just down the street of the school just head down the street till you get an high district and its I think the third house. Why?"

Ichigo answers "Nothing just someone I knew who knew them and I wanted to go give my regards."

"Oh okay, but just so you know the only one living there is Nana Sawada and her husband hasn't been seen was last 15 years there was some gossip around about their son being killed or something I don't really pay much attention to that."

Ichigo nods and leaves at that heading to the Sawada house.

**Sawada house**

* * *

A/N: I have a poll about the pairing up at my authors page please vote. Also I need help writing the Sawada house how should Nana act in the beginning? How did the 15 years affect Nana's habits and such?

I was going to make Nana act like the nothing was wrong cleaning and the only thing affected would be the nursery for Tsuna everything else would remain the same etc. But I believe it might need something drastic here so please send some suggestions.

I am putting this on hold till I have something concrete written probably by next weekend.

As always constrictive criticism and reviews are welcome please just don't say you hated it, please elaborate so I might be able to improve.

Thank you.


	3. AN

A/N: I have re-written Tutor Twilight, please let me know which one is better written.

The vote for pairing is still going on

Thank you


End file.
